Web-based searching for information can utilize a search engine to perform queries of content found on the Internet as well as queries of other data sources, such as a distributed database. The search engine typically includes a user interface which enables query terms to be input and results to be returned for the query. Search queries can return millions of results for common terms, and many of the resulting webpages returned can comprise information from reliable and unreliable sources. There are very few restrictions on what is available on the Internet.
The World Wide Web can provide a variety of information to users, for example, where websites can provide answers to questions concerning symptoms, items, locations, and more. As an example, information obtained from healthcare-related searches can affect peoples' decisions about when to engage a physician for assistance with diagnosis or therapy, how to treat an acute illness or cope with a chronic condition, as well as their overall approach to maintaining their health or the health of someone in their care. Beyond considerations of illness, information drawn from the Web can influence how people reflect and make decisions about their health and wellbeing, including the attention they seek from healthcare professionals, and behaviors with regard to diet, exercise, and preventative, proactive health activities.